Solo importa lo que quiera él
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: A ninguna chica le gusta que los demás quieran que su novio esté con otra, pero lo que los demás quieran no importa, siempre y cuando él la quiera.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**El aburrimiento seguía y me abrumaba y surgió esto al recordar a Jade Olivia. Ya sé que incluso a muchos que les gusta el Drastoria no les gustó que Astoria fuera interpretada por la novia de Tom y si bien me puedo imaginar a una pequeña Greengrass muy diferente, con cara más aniñada y linda; Jade no me parece mal, además de que encuentro adorable que fueran novios en la vida real y esposos en la gran pantalla.**

**Así que basada en todo lo que muchos le critican a la pobre, incluyendo a los que dicen que Tom hubiera hecho mejor pareja con Emma ( lo sé y lo siento, pero no pierdo oportunidad de aventar piedras a los Felson o los Dramiones), al final de cuentas yo solo puedo decir que no importa lo que nosotros pensamos, solo importa lo que Tom quiera y así fue como surgió esta idea.**

* * *

******Solo importa lo que quiera él.**

Una joven castaña, delgada y menuda, con una rebelde cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, se acurrucaba en el regazo de un rubio. Sus ojos estaban algo rojos, tal vez por las lagrimas que acaba de derramar.

—Ya, bonita, no les hagas caso —le susurró nuevamente el chico, acariciando su cabello con lentitud.

—No estoy acostumbrada a ser tratada así —respondió en un murmullo aun lastimero, acurrucándose aun más contra su novio.

—Lo siento, Astoria —dijo él, suspirando y abrazándola con más fuerza para intentar tranquilizarla.

—El problema no es ella, que claramente está loca —comenzó a susurrar la castaña, en voz muy baja para que solo ellos pudieran escuchar—. Los insultos se pueden ignorar, pero que conspiren para sabotearme es demasiado.

—Era inevitable, tomando en cuenta todas las seguidoras que tiene —contestó analizando la situación, aunque por más que analizaba no lograba entender porque a los demás les importaba con quien anduviera.

Se suponía que él era un traidor, un desleal y su apellido era símbolo de la deshonra del mundo mágico. ¿Entonces por qué todos se sentían críticos? Deberían ignorarlo y compadecer a su novia, pero hacían todo lo contrario. Se fijaban en cada aspecto de su vida e insistían en que estuviera con "la chica perfecta."

—No es agradable saber que la gente quiere que tu novio esté con otra —confesó cohibida y acurrucándose más, hasta ocultar su rostro en el pecho de su chico.

—Sé que se dice fácil, pero nuevamente te digo que debes de ignorarlos —insistió él, inclinándose un poco para besar la frente de su novia, quien enseguida volteó a verle con sus grandes ojos verdes suplicantes.

—¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Más a nada en el mundo —respondió él sin titubear, mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de su novia para luego sellar sus palabras con un dulce y cariñoso beso sobre sus labios.

El corazón de Astoria saltó ante eso y como una sutil pincelada en el lienzo, una sonrisa se trazó en su rostro. Esa frase y la seguridad que Draco le transmitía sobre su amor era más que suficiente para que aguantara todo lo que esas celosas y psicópatas chicas que los querían separar.

—Eso es lo único que me importa —murmuró Astoria, acentuando su sonrisa y acercándose a él para cubrir la boca del rubio con la suya. Lo besó con sumo amor y como esperaba él le correspondió de la misma forma, prolongando el beso hasta perder el aliento.

Ya no le quedaba duda a la joven Greengrass, él la quería a ella. No importaba lo que los otros quisieran, porque hicieran lo que hicieran ella no iba a renunciar a su novio. Amaba a Draco y mientras él la quisiera ella estaría ahí para él, para siempre o hasta que él dijera lo contrario. Solo eso importaba. Mientras Draco la quisiera a su lado, ella no se alejaría por más insultos y difamaciones que recibiera; podía con eso y mucho más por su amor.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Me merezco algún Crucio, Sectusempra o basta con el Avada?**

**********Ojala les gustara aunque fuera un poco.**

**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! ¡Besos y abrazos!**


End file.
